A Memoriam to Frank Jr
by Family Guy Fan writer 15
Summary: Brian heard his singing partner Frank Sinatra Jr. has died back on March 16, so he, Stewie, Emily, John and Tyler have attended his funeral
Brian comes down the living room stair to watch some TV, but Peter was using it to watch "Breadwinners".

BRIAN: You've got to be kidding me...

PETER: THAHAHA! Oh god that was so hilarious.

BRIAN: For crying out loud Peter, "Breadwinners" is one of the worst programs Nickelodeon has ever made. And I'm not saying it by opinion.

PETER: Come on Brian, don't be such a Debbie Downer.

The camera zooms out to reveal Debbie Downer herself is in the room.

DEBBIE DOWNER: Hey Peter, did you know that Feline AIDs is the number 1 killer for domesticated cats?

PETER: Dammit Debbie Downer, no one wants to hear about your negative life comments, get out of my house!

Debbie walks out the sadly.

PETER: Now she just ruined another good day...

BRIAN: Anyway, mind if I could use the TV?

PETER: Sorry Brian, I'm still busy watching my show.

Disappointed, Brian walks off and heads downstairs to John and Tyler's bedroom.

BRIAN: Hey guys, mind if I could use your TV? I need to watch the news.

JOHN: Sure, but won't you use the TV upstairs?

BRIAN: Peter's using it to watch "Breadwinners".

TYLER: Again?

Brian sat in a beanbag and turns the TV on with the remote to reveal the Channel 5 news while pours a bottle of martini in his glass.

TOM TUCKER: Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker.

JOYCE KINNEY: And I'm Joyce Kinney.

TOM TUCKER: Our top story, can the Chrysler building be moved to San Diego on a flatbed? But first off, Frank Sinatra Jr. has passed off on March 16.

Brian then spat out his drink in shock when he heard what Tom Tucker said.

BRIAN: What?!

JOYCE: That's right Tom. Singer, composer, one of the owners of the Quahog Cabana Club and son of the famous "Rat Pack" singer Frank Sinatra Sr. has died last of a fatal heart-attack.

BRIAN: I don't believe this!

John and Tyler saw the whole thing as both Stewie came in while Emily came out of her room to do her laundry.

STEWIE: What's going on? What's up with you guys these days?

BRIAN: Frank Sinatra Jr. died recently.

STEWIE: Oh, that's nice... Wait, What?

After Stewie asked, Emily in shocked dropped her laundry basket.

BRIAN: Our friend Frank Sinatra Jr. has passed off last week, I heard on the news a moment ago.

STEWIE: Oh my god...

EMILY: I don't believe it...

TYLER: Frank Sinatra Jr's dead...

* * *

Brian, Stewie, Emily, John and Tyler came to Franks' funeral and all've been dressed for the occasion. Frank Sinatra Jr's coffin is seen soon to be lowered, and a tombstone that says 'Here lays Frank Sinatra Jr. Born: January 10, 1944 - Died: March 16, 2016.

BRIAN: I don't believe it, we've lost our singing partner.

STEWIE: Well, we never expect something like this, but now he's gone off to a better place...

EMILY: But he'll still be with us, inside our hearts.

JOHN: It's unbelievable that we've lost a few celebrities this year, Alan Rickman, David Bowie, now Frank...

BRIAN: I could always remember our good days we've had with Frank.

We could see Brian having a flashback while the camera fade to a footage of "Brian Sings and Swings"

FRANK SINATRA JR: _How I love a girl who's flawless_.

STEWIE: _Even better when she's bra-less_.

EMILY: (Under her breath) Stewie...

FRANK SINATRA JR, STEWIE, EMILY, JOHN AND TYLER: _But the thing that tops us all is when we swing_.

FRANK SINATRA JR: _How I love a glass of Jack_.

JOHN: _Or anything with Robert Stack_.

FRANK SINATRA JR, STEWIE, EMILY, JOHN AND TYLER: _But the gals_ (EMILY: _guys_ ) _we romance can't stay out of our pants when we swing_.

Brian emerges on to the stage from the curtain.

BRIAN: _Yesterday had got me feeling kind of blue_.

JOHN: Brian!

EMILY: Thank god your back!

STEWIE: _So you left, and we replaced you with a jew_.

JERRY LEWIS: Lady!

STEWIE: Your fired!

JERRY LEWIS: Oy!

TYLER: That's racist.

STEWIE: Sorry... can we continue?

FRANK SINATRA JR: _We love it when the ladies squeeze us_.

Emily fells flatter at that part.

BRIAN: _That's an easy way to please us_.

FRANK SINATRA JR, BRIAN, STEWIE, EMILY, JOHN AND TYLER: But we feel like freakin' Jesus when we swing.

BRIAN: _I love the work of Allen Funt_.

EMILY AND STEWIE: _Or a nicely shaven leg_.

JOHN AND TYLER: _As we dance it away_.

FRANK SINATRA JR: _For the time today_.

FRANK SINATRA JR, BRIAN, STEWIE, EMILY, JOHN AND TYLER: _But nothing compares the feeling that we get. No, nothing compares the feeling that we get, when, we, swiiiiiiiing! When. we. swing_.

The camera fades back to reality.

BRIAN: I would never forget those days.

It was then Brian's turn to take the stand.

BRIAN: I would never forget the days when we've hanged out with him, singing on stage with him back in the Quahog Cabana Club. If it weren't for him, I wound't be able to inspired to sing with him, nor any of my friends who joined in, now that he's gone... our singing group would never be the same with out him. I would always miss him very much, and I'll never forget him. So I wanted to this to you Frank, Goodbye, you've always been our sing partner, and our 'Rat Pack' wouldn't be the same without you...

After Brian finished his speech, Frank's coffin get lowered as "Amazing Grace" was playing from the bagpipes.

* * *

Family Guy belong to **FOX** and **Seth MacFarlane**

John and Tyler belong to **storytellr**

Emily Griffin belongs to **me**

And to Frank Sinatra Jr. himself, Rest in Piece


End file.
